


Five Minutes

by starlightmesss



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, Fluff, as short as it's cute basically, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, i just miss them so much, this is really short but really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Virginia and Bill are married and Bill is Stubborn and a Tease and Virginia loves him
Relationships: Virginia Johnson/William Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what happens when me and a friend end up talking about MoS at 5am  
> we had this really cute idea and I HAD to write a fanfiction out of it

“Bill, come on, I’m trying to work.”

Virginia was currently sitting at her desk at home, reading through some papers about a particularly challenging patient, and at the same time she was trying to gently push away her husband, who, instead of working on said case as well, had moved his chair next to her and had started giving her little kisses on her face and her neck, trying to get her attention. 

“Come on, Virginia…” he whined, and placed a couple kisses on her jaw. “Just five minutes…”

_ I married a child _ , she thought, trying to hide the smile forming on her face. She loved him, after all. 

“It’s never five minutes, Bill, and you know it,” she said, turning her head to pointedly look at him, remembering very well how this kind of things usually ended up. 

Not this time. The work she was trying to do was important and it was probably going to take long enough even without distractions. 

The way Bill was smiling at her, so lovingly, made her heart melt, though, so she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and turned her focus back on the papers in front of her. She could swear she heard him giggle and mutter an “okay” that sounded like his smile had just gotten wider. 

Bill Masters. Giggling.

No one would have ever heard him giggle, not when it wasn’t just the two of them and his tough facade came down. Virginia felt a mix of pride and happiness at the thought of being the only one to be able to see Bill that way. 

Just when she thought he was going to move away with his chair, he moved her hair to the side and started kissing her again, this time hugging her and just plainly teasing her. Virginia sighed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on this as well?” she reminded him, but that didn’t seem to matter to him in that moment, since he let out a “nah” and kept trailing kisses all over her neck. Then he added, “not right now, anyway.”

She rolled her eyes, fondly shaking her head, and moved away, stopping her husband’s attentions. “Bill, come on, we have to finish this.”

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Bill’s head on her shoulder, his smile never leaving his face. He was  _ oh so stubborn _ . She absolutely loved him.

She had to bite her bottom lip to stop a smile from forming on her face, and probably failed, given Bill’s own smile widening. And so she gave up, sighed a bit dramatically and moved her face closer to his, almost whispering, “it better be just five minutes.”

Bill’s expression turned into a full grin, as he stood up and took her hand. Virginia followed him.

Then he said, smugly, “you know it won’t be, right?”

“Bill!” she exclaimed, then laughed, and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her.

It was her time to let out a giggle, when Bill lifted her and lead them to their bedroom. 


End file.
